


Olive

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her orders were clear.  She was to go as deep into cover as she could, continue to report back, and live out the rest of her life on the wrong side of the divide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a bingo card I never finished.  I never posted it because I had planned to finish the whole thing and post them all together.  Just found this and realized I should put it up somewhere :P

 

Olivia stared down at her hands, amber caught in the warm light of the apartment.  Not her apartment.  Not her alcohol.  Not her glass.

She took another sip before spinning, unable to control the rage any longer.  “This isn’t my fucking life!” she screamed as she threw the glass.

She ignored the liquid dripping down the wall and locked herself in the bathroom.  She turned on the shower and stripped quickly, refusing to look at herself in the mirror – not her hair – as she stepped under the hot water.

Steam rippled around her and she took a deep breath before ducking her head under the water, letting the warmth loosen her chest.  
All her life Olivia had been determined to make a difference, to be someone that was strong enough to stand up on her own.  She was always confident and never allowed doubt to rule her.  She didn’t panic over unknowns and worked hard to learn whatever she needed to for the job.  Her determination made her an asset as part of the Fringe Division and she busted her ass every day to prove herself.

She was much the same in her personal life, giving herself over with the same purpose she showed elsewhere.  It wasn’t that Olivia loved, per say, but rather she chose to give herself over.

Until now.

A sob ripped from her throat and her hands came up over her mouth to try to stop the sound.  There was no one there to hear her.  Here, in this place, she didn’t live with anyone.  This Olivia didn’t have a mother, but instead a sister and niece.  No Frank to come home too, cook dinner with, relax on the couch and watch television with.

It wasn’t the thought of Frank that bothered her though.  In everything that had happened, with the news that she’d just received, he’d somehow become less important.  She knew why, even if she wished she could deny it.  There was no crossing over anymore.  Her last orders had said the gateway was too volatile.  She would never be able to cross back to her world.  She would never see Frank again, but it wasn’t his face that haunted her eyes as she closed them.

No, it was another man’s face, another man’s smile as he held his hand out for her – not mine hers! - and laughed at her stupid jokes.

Her orders were clear.  She was to go as deep into cover as she could, continue to report back, and live out the rest of her life on the wrong side of the divide.

She sobbed bitterly over the news.  She’d been looking forward to going home, just to get away from it all, the expectations, the lies.  She was good undercover and she could play the part, but it was rarely harder than when the person you were lying to truly loved the person they thought they were with.

Except when you were in love yourself.  And after seeing his face that morning, waking up beside him for the first time, she’d know the truth.  She was in love with Peter Bishop, but he would always love Olivia.

Not some silly girl named Olive.  
  
 


End file.
